Moving on
by crazykid45
Summary: When Edward left in NM, victoria comes and changes Bella. 5o years later she has her own coven, a new life, and a new love. What if the cullens come back into her life. Who will she choose Edward or her new mate. The cullens or her new family
1. 1 intro

**This is my first story so don't be to hard on me. I'll try to keep the author notes short from now on.**

**Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer Owns all the caharacters, I own nothing but the plot**

The sweet red liquid went down my throat. No matter how much I had, the thirst was still there. And why shouldn't it be? Blood was as sweet as the finest wine, yet no amount of alcohol could compare to the intoxicating taste of blood. More, I needed more.

The amount of life and energy you feel in it takes you straight to cloud nine, no detours. It'll make anyone other than me feel all jittery and hyper, like caffeine does to most humans. I heard the man's heart stop and dropped my victim to the floor. Now, all of you are most likely thinking something along the lines of murderer. Well excuse me, I am a vampire and I usually don't kill. This one was a drug dealer, and he disgusted me. Here's a tip, don't get on my bad side.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a soft pair of footsteps, My muscles started to tense, but then I recognized the aura. A smirk found its way to my plump blood red lips.

'Come out Jaden, I know you're there. Nice try. And Avery Blaze and Zuri Paige, I thought you knew better than to try to sneak up to me.'

A figure with raven black hair and jade green eyes, with a hint of mischief, emerged out of thin hair. He was about 6 foot 1 with cream colored skin. 'Sorry, sis. But who knows maybe this time I would've gotten lucky.' He flashed me a grin.

Avery came out next, her blood red shoulder length hair hung in silky layers and her bangs almost covered her bluish silver eyes. She was about 6 feet tall. 'Sorry Iz, but I wanted to see how this would turn out.' She said with a shrug. Avery is a very calm person, before she erupts that is. Only Jaden can get her mad, and not have her kill him on the spot, well she didn't kill us if we got her mad.

Zuri practically glided out of the bushes, her ink black hair bouncing around and her big childlike maroon eyes twinkling. She was the shortest one in our coven at 5 foot 7. Zuri might look like an innocent young girl, but she was a total daredevil. She loved the thrill, even when she was human. She looked about 14, but she was really 19. 'I'm so sorry Izzy, but I wanted to see how this would turn out. You forgive me, right? I really didn't mean to offend you.' When she looked at me with those eyes, I couldn't stay mad at her

'Fine, I forgive you guys. But don't interrupt my hunt again.' They all grinned at each other, they knew I couldn't stay mad at them.

How rude of me, I introduced my coven, but not myself. You've already guessed who I am right? No? Well I was Isabella Swan before I was turned. Who turned me? Well after Eddy left me in the forest ,lets just say someone found me. I go by Izzy now. Bella just doesn't fit me anymore.

**: So does this story have any hope or should I just quit. I'll post the next chapter, if you think there's some hope for this story, in a day or two. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well let's get on with the story. This chapter is mainly about how she met the members of her coven and what happened when she was turned**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_My legs couldn't support me anymore,, every breath brought another burst of pain. I fell on the murky ground, tears running down my face. He didn't want me, he never loved me. I was just a toy._

_At these words a rage started to build inside me. 1sabella Swan is not a toy. Since when did I need him to survive. I'm not going to end up like some heartbroken zombie because someone left me._

_Suddenly I saw a flash of red hair and before me stood none other than Victoria. She looked just as had in the baseball field. Pale skin that all vamps had, ruby red eyes and dark red hair that flew around her, a flame representing her anger. _

'_What have we got here, a fragile, crushed little girl, a scared snack. Where's Edward right now?' She taunted. I swear if I ever get turned I'm going to beat the crap out of this bitch._

'_He left with his family. He didn't want me to go with him. He doesn't want me anymore.' I sneered right back, that's right sneered. I'm not going to be scared of her anymore._

'_Silly girl, he just left for some stupid reason like for your safety or something. Even an idiot could tell he loved you.' I was shocked for a moment. 'Now what to do with you I was originally going to kill you, but I've got a better idea.' With that she pounced. I tried to move, but I couldn't. At that moment I couldn't do anything, but watch as she came closer and closer. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt her teeth pierce into my neck._

_This is it, she's going to kill me. But then she lifted her blood red lips from my neck and laughed, I saw a flash of red and then everything went black, I couldn't think of anything, but the burning. Then as quickly as it came it stopped._

_Didn't the burning not stop for three days after the venom was injected into the body. I knew it was spreading throughout my body, but why couldn't I feel it. Might have something to do with my power. Since I couldn't move I started thinking. _

_That's what I did for the remaining three days, think. I thought about what Victoria said. Edward must've left for my safety or something and lied to me. What Jasper almost did on my birthday might have lead to this, I realized. I got really angry, how dare he lie to me and on something as big as this. His world is to dangerous for me? He has no right to make that decision for me, It's my choice not his. _

_I also realized how he was always making choices for me, like going to prom. I also thought about he used to come in through my window and watch me sleep. I don't know how it didn't put an alarm in my head at the time, it was kind of creepy to me now. I mean really, what kind of person comes in through your window and watches you sleep without asking your permission. _

_3 days later I opened my eyes and a new life began. I started out by hunting animals, but when I discovered one of my powers, talking to animals, I felt kind of bad and started hunting humans. But I hunt the people who should go to jail, like serial killers and rapists. At least I'm doing a favor to society by getting rid of them._

_10 years later I met Zuri Omana, which was her name back then. I was just passing through the area when my senses picked up an unique aura, I could tell that this person was brave and loved adventure. I also picked up that right now the person was very dehydrated and hungry. This person would die really soon. _

_I don't know why, but something drew me to this person. After a couple of minutes, I found her. She was lying on the ground , with bruises and cut's over her toffee colored skin. I admired her bravery in exploring the jungle alone , so I decided to give this soul another adventure, another chance at enjoying life. I decided to change her, if she agreed._

_I sat down next to her gently so I wouldn't scare her. Then woke her from her sleep by gently shaking her. When she finally opened her eyes, she seemed perfectly calm. I didn't hesitate a moment._

'_You know you're going to die, right? Even with a doctor's help, you wouldn't be able to survive.' I could see she knew the truth, she wasn't going to live. _

'_I know. When I decided to come here, I knew I could die. In fact, I had a feeling I would. I don't regret it though, I would do it all over again.' I smiled at her, I knew there was something different about her._

'_I'm a vampire, I could save you. All it would cost is three days of pain. I offer you immortality, a new adventure, and a new life. Do you want it?' I was hoping she would say yes, but it's her choice, not mine. I f she said no, I would respect her wishes._

_She seemed to be deep in thought for a few minutes, then she smiled. I could see the pain she was experiencing in her eyes. 'Yes, I want to be a vampire. Go ahead turn me, for some odd reason I trust you.' _

' _I'm sorry for the next three days.' With that I bit into her neck. For the next three days I stayed with her. I knew at first she would have to feed soon. I sensed the aura of a couple of poachers about a half mile away, they would do nicely._

_5 years after I had found Zuri, we meet Avery Blaze. It had been 2 years since Zuri changed her last name to Paige and we were just going through a rougher district, when we heard a faint heartbeat. We ran at vamp speed just to find a 18 year-old girl dressed in leather, who was definitely in a fight, with a knife plunged into her stomach. _

'_Save me…' With that her eyes closed, and I bit her before her heart could stop. Even a second later and she would've been gone. When she woke up Avery decided to join our coven and had the power over fire, all of us were immune to fire. Even the other additions to our family were immune to fire, except Jaden, but at the moment we didn't even know who he was._

_3 years after we meet Jaden, but not during the most pleasant circumstances. He had pissed off some vampire by playing a joke on him, and the guy didn't really find it all that funny. So we had to break up the fight and save the poor guy. He was Avery's mate so we couldn't really let the guy die. In the past few years we had become as close as sisters, and we couldn't let our sister's mate be killed. She'd be mad at us for eternity._

_After we saved him, Jaden Lazzarus decided to join our coven. Soon he became our big brother, mine and Zuri's that is. _

It has been 12 years to that day, little did we know, we were about to get some new members, maybe.

**Ages:**

**Jaden-21**

**He can control water, invisibility( himself and anyone else)**

**Avery-18**

**Can do anything with fire, illusions**

**Zuri-17**

**Knows what's going to happen, no visions just a feeling and exactly, control minds**

**Iza-18**

**Elements, weather, electricity, see past of someone's life**

**I hope you like this chapter. Tell me if there's some hope for this story, or should I just throw it in the trash and be done with it. I'll be super happy with a review.**

** Review this Story**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I forgot to include another power that Bella has, she's a physical shield, and everyone who Bella changed is immune to fire.**

Back to the present, here we are looking for some random street. How in the world did I get into this mess.

2 hours before

It had been 15 minutes since my wonderful coven decided to interrupt my hunt. Right now we were sitting at our house watching a movie.

We had a nice big house with 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. The walls were the color of midnight blue at the top fading into pure white, with every shade of blue in between. And the carpet was a lush orange. My room had deep purple walls with a lush blood red carpet. All the furniture was either blue or orange. Unlike the Cullens, everything in our house wasn't white. In fact there was always some kind of bright colors in every room.

Suddenly Zuri stood up and turned off the tv. We all looked at her, our expressions clearly saying what the hell?

We have to find a rundown street in the outskirts of town, in the alleys. It's important, we have to start looking right now. Just like that we got up and started our search for this street. I really didn't want to, but when Zuri says its important, its important.

Back to the Present

I saw the cross mark that Zuri said would be on the walls. It was a cobra wrapped around a golden cross.

'Guys I found it.' I was talking in my normal vice, but I knew they heard me. I walked on, not waiting for them. They know if it's something dangerous, that I can take care of myself. I took one more step and the scent hit me. Blood, fresh blood gushing out of the veins. I'm usually good with my bloodlust, so the scent didn't bother me much. I could tell it was two people, and both of them had serious injuries.

When they came in view I sped up a bit, then I saw their faces. And I stopped, quickly, and looked them over once more, maybe I knew them from somewhere. Maybe that's why I felt like I knew that one person. Maybe.

One had honey blonde hair and shocked sea blue eyes. His tan skin was lightly freckled and if he stood up he would be about 5 foot 8, about 2inches shorter than me. I could tell you by looking at him that this guy loved sports, and that he was a charmer and that his name was Luc Devons.

But he wasn't the one I was starring at. He had pure white hair, not silver, white. I knew that when he stood up he would 6 foot 1, and that his eyes were a shade of deep midnight blue, that turned raven black when he was angry. I also knew tat his name was Ryan Quinn. He was so different from me, my chocolate brown hair had darkened to a ink black, like Zuri's. And for some reason after my change my eyes were a light ice blue, if I was angry they would lighten to a pure white.

Not just me, my who coven either kept their human eye color, or changed to a completely different color. I could be one of our powers, because when we met Jaden he was already a vampire. And the instant we accepted him into our coven, his eye color changed.

Anyway, back to the present. Before my brain could register what was happening I was walking toward Ryan. Luc was still too shocked to do or say something. I kneeled down in front of him when 4 words that changed our lives forever came out of Luc's mouth.

'Please save us….please.' And with that his eyes closed and heart started to slow down. I couldn't bring them to a hospital, so I did the only thing I could do, change them. I first bit Luc, then Ryan. Just before the first scream came out of Luc's mouth, Zuri picked him up and quickly told me to bring Ryan back to our house.

The day that they both 'woke up', 3 days after, we had gained two new family members. And Zuri and I two mates. That day I thought, that nothing else was to shake my life up again soon. But I couldn't possibly know how wrong I was, because 50 years later I would face my past.

**Well, if you got this far, you might as well review. Do you think Bella should go back to Edward and the cullens, or stay with her new family. Or do you think that I should stop writing and this story has no point.**


End file.
